


back off, this katsudon is mine

by xxSoRixx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Inappropriate Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, victor's just a petty child who doesn't want to share his katsudon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSoRixx/pseuds/xxSoRixx
Summary: The five times Yuuri interacts with the other skaters and the one time Victor makes a worldwide declaration that Yuuri belongs to him.
(Alternatively: The fic in which Victor is overly possessive and thinks that everyone's trying to steal a bite of his katsudon)





	

  1. Yuri(o) Plisetsky



Yurio is _fire,_ and Yuuri is _water._

That’s the conclusion Victor comes to when he watches the two interact as they prepare for the Hot Springs on Ice event. It isn’t because the two don’t mix or anything, it’s because of their behaviour when dealing with each other.

Not to say that Yurio isn’t _naturally_ hot-headed—Victor’s seen him blow his fuse countless of times back in Russia (admittedly Victor had been the cause on multiple occasions)—but he’s even _more_ aggressive when the target of his frustrations is Yuuri. He explodes at Yuuri for every tiny thing and throws insults at the Japanese boy whenever the opportunity arises.

Yuuri on the other hand is calm and accommodating, he easily sees Yurio’s words for what they are—bark and no bite—and helps Yurio adjust to his hometown without being asked to. He doesn’t talk to blond any more than necessary (Victor suspects he’s trying to avoid being shouted at) but he goes along with Yurio’s whimsical demands without protesting.

Victor admits that their relationship isn’t _horrible_ per se, but it isn’t particularly good either.

So when Victor sees them secretly practising jumps together a few days before their duel, he finds himself smiling at the sight. It makes him really happy that they’re finally getting along, and he thinks of how nice it’d be if the two became friends—Yurio needs more of them after all. He starts pairing them up for more private practices together to give them more chances to interact as he goes off to try out the Japanese delicacies.

It’s one of Victor’s best ideas yet. Yurio will make a new friend, and Victor gets to eat more good food. Two birds with one stone!

But the idea suddenly loses its appeal when he spots the red on Yuuri’s cheeks as they observe Yurio practise his _Agape_ performance. The sight of Yuuri blushing at a performance that isn’t done by Victor himself makes his blood run cold, and the next thing he knows, he’s working them both harder than ever and splitting them up into individual training routines. He’s doesn’t leave the rink during practice and not even delicious Japanese food is tempting enough to pry him away.

Yurio and Yuuri don’t get many chances to practise on their own after.

 

  1. Guang-Hong Ji



Yuuri generally isn’t a very physical person, especially so when it comes to people he’s not close to or comfortable with. He literally rams himself against a wall when backing away from Victor’s touches on Victor’s arrival in Hasetsu and it takes an absurd number of times of invading his personal space before he’s even okay with having Victor close enough for their shoulders to touch.

That’s why Victor is surprised when he sees Yuuri in Guang-Hong’s latest Instagram photo. They’re sitting side-by-side as they smile at the camera, both holding a teddy bear each, and Guang-Hong has his other hand positioned in a peace sign. Yuuri looks adorable in the photo (as he always does, Victor thinks) but that’s not the issue he’s worried about. The problem is how _close_ they’re sitting next to each other in the photo—shoulders rubbing shoulders, thighs rubbing thighs and even their _cheeks_ are almost touching.

Victor knows all too well of how reserved Yuuri normally is and the sight of him smiling comfortably whilst being in close proximity with someone who isn’t Victor or his family somehow grates Victor’s nerves. All the more so when Victor thinks about all the effort he had to go through just to get Yuuri to warm up to him.

Therefore, when Victor’s having a conversation with Leo de la Iglesia he casually drops hints to encourage the American skater to spend more time with Guang-Hong. He convinces Leo that Guang-Hong needs to be taken care of because of his innocent nature, and Leo agrees almost too quickly, practically jumping on the opportunity to be Guang-Hong’s companion. Henceforth Leo sticks to Guang-Hong like glue, trailing after him everywhere.

Yuuri doesn’t appear in Guang-Hong’s Instagram photos for the rest of the season.

 

  1. Christophe Giacometti



Christophe Giacometti on the other hand is an _extremely_ tactile person, even more so than Victor. He’s openly affectionate and he allows his fingers to roam freely on any person he deems attractive and that of course includes the famous Victor Nikiforov. Some people find discomfort in Christophe’s touches but Victor’s never had a problem with it, easily dismissing it as one of the Swiss man’s way of expressing his friendship.

That is, until he witnesses Christophe copping up a feel of Yuuri’s butt and suddenly it doesn’t seem so friendly anymore, it’s _intrusive_ and Victor has to refrain himself from dragging Yuuri away from the the man there and then.

Victor knows that there’s no deeper meaning to it, it’s just Christophe being Christophe, but that’s _sacred territory_ he’s touching there, and the sight of it being defiled makes the hairs on Victor’s skin stand. The agitation Victor feels doesn’t show on his face (it rarely ever does), but he’s quick to interject their conversation, diverting Christophe’s attention to himself.

He leaves Yuuri’s side for most of the Short Program (except during Yuuri’s performance, of course) to distract Christophe. He slings an arm around Christophe’s shoulder and leads him away as he rambles on about past events they competed in together. Christophe is more than happy to take the bait, eager to reminisce with his rival and he chats excitedly whilst trailing his fingers down Victor’s back.

At some point Victor notices Yuuri’s piercing gaze from the corner of his eyes—his student is probably upset with him for being overly-courteous towards someone else—and Victor feels mildly guilty for it, but it’s all worth it if it keeps Christophe away.

 

  1. Kenjirou Minami



When Victor first encounters Kenjirou Minami he doesn’t consider the boy as a potential rival despite Kenjirou’s obvious crush on Yuuri. His infatuation goes completely unnoticed by Yuuri, and Yuuri’s probably the only one dense enough not to realise it—everyone else in the stadium seem to have caught on pretty quickly, not that they’d have to look very hard to see it though. Kenjirou practically _glows_ when he gazes upon Yuuri’s skating form and he doesn’t even try to hide the longing in his eyes.

There’s also little to worry about when Yuuri barely pays any attention to his junior. He doesn’t seem to recall him at first, and when he finally does he snubs Kenjirou in attempt to concentrate on his own performance. Victor almost feels sorry for the boy.

But it’s not all bad because Yuuri’s behaviour changes dramatically after Victor chides him for lowering Kenjirou’s spirit, and suddenly he’s cheering at the top of his lungs for the other skater and he gives the teen a pat (more like a slap?) on the back after his Free Skate performance. Victor smiles at the sight, glad that Yuuri’s finally acknowledging his competitors and making an effort to cheer them on.

His smile falters, however, when he sees Yuuri and Kenjirou chatting happily together after the awards ceremony. They’re getting along well, perhaps a little _too_ well, because Yuuri’s surprisingly affectionate towards Kenjirou, patting the boy’s head and pulling him close when they’re taking photos. Victor half-thinks that it may be out of guilt for ignoring Kenjirou earlier, or perhaps he just finds the young boy endearing, but the reason doesn’t really matter because Victor’s more bugged by the fact that _Yuuri’s_ initiating physical contact towards another person. It doesn’t help that Kenjirou’s oozing with happiness from being touched by Yuuri—he’s got a goofy grin plastered to his face whilst his cheeks are bright red and it isn’t _fair_ because Victor wants Yuuri to touch _him_ not some high-school boy.

It reaches a point where Victor can’t take it any longer so he tries complaining to Yuuri and whines like a child for Yuuri to pay him more attention. When Yuuri replies with an oblivious “but Victor, didn’t you say that it’s good to motivate others?”, Victor ends up sulking for the rest of the night.

His mood only improves when they’re both about to split into their respective hotel rooms, and Yuuri shyly initiates a goodnight kiss for the first time. They end up staying in the same room that night.

 

  1. Phichit Chulanont



Phichit Chulanont is by no means a hostile person. He’s all smiles, friendly and incredibly easy to talk to but Victor senses that there’s something hiding beneath his smile at times. When they first meet, Victor feels like he’s being silently measured up by Phichit’s gaze and it’s something he half-expects after hearing about how well Phichit and Yuuri got along. It’s only natural for Phichit to assess his friend’s lover to make sure he’s a good man. Victor flashes the most charming smile he can muster in response.

They meet again later on that night when Phichit joins him and Yuuri for hot pot. Celestino comes along soon after and the conversation splits into two as the coaches and skaters talk amongst themselves respectively.

Beside him, Yuuri chats animatedly to Phichit and Victor can’t help but feel a twinge of envy because it’s the first time he’s ever heard Yuuri chat so happily to someone. Yuuri’s completely comfortable being himself around Phichit, and whilst he and Victor are working towards that stage, Victor knows that there are still times where his lover still hesitates to open up to him. He can’t help but wish for Yuuri to be that unguarded around him as well someday.

But it’ll take time, he knows, (he wouldn’t be surprised if it took Phichit years before Yuuri fully opened up) so instead of saying anything he just buries his jealousy and continues cracking up silly jokes that make Celestino cringe.

It isn’t long before Celestino starts fumbling on his words—the man is a real lightweight; he’s barely touched his second glass when Victor’s already finished his fourth—and he stops becoming a good conversational partner. Phichit seems to sense this because he immediately drags Victor into his chat with Yuuri, eager to tell him stories of Yuuri back in Detroit.

Victor listens excitedly. He’s happy to learn sides of Yuuri he’s never seen before but when Yuuri flusters at the embarrassing stories Phichit shares, irritation bubbles up inside him for not being the source of such an adorable expression. And when Yuuri tries to cover Phichit’s mouth in attempt to stop him from talking, Victor visibly bristles at the sight of Yuuri’s fingers brushing against Phichit’s lips. Neither of them notice, Yuuri is still trying to silence his source of humiliation and Phichit is just laughing heartily.

Victor excuses himself to the bathroom.

He tries to recompose himself in the toilet, mentally berating himself for being so childish. Yuuri’s told him time and time again that Phichit is _just_ a friend (Victor had to ask who Yuuri was always talking to in the middle of the night in his room), and so there’s no reason for Victor to be jealous. The other skaters aside, Phichit’s been Yuuri’s roommate and rink-mate for years, it’s only natural for them to be close. He slaps his cheeks and tells himself to _pull it together_ before he leaves the restroom.

As he walks back to table, he overhears Phichit and Yuuri talking.

“—you shot everywhere and made a mess,” Phichit’s saying, “Your aim's really awful. you nearly got me in the face!”

“I couldn't help it, it was huge! I bet your first time wasn't any better!”

In a split second Victor’s behind Yuuri, clutching his shoulders protectively. “What? What? What are you guys talking about?” he singsongs, smiling.

Yuuri jumps at his touch and looks up at him. “V-Victor, you’re back…”

Phichit’s face lights up when he sees Victor and he excitedly chirps, “Oh! Victor, did you know that Yuuri can’t control—”

“ _Phichit!_ ” Yuuri interrupts, panicked. “Don’t say it! It’s embarrassing…”

Phichit just looks confused. “But why? He’s bound to find out sooner or later, you might as well give him a heads up.”

Victor squeezes Yuuri’s shoulders before he reluctantly releases it and slips back into his seat. He can feel his smile twitching. “Yuuri, is it something you can’t say to _me_?” he asks, his tone still light.

Yuuri looks at him awkwardly. “N-No, that’s not—”

“Oh! I got it!” Phichit suddenly chimes. “How about we practise together Yuuri? I’ll help you get better before you have a go at it with Victor!”

Victor nearly chokes on his shrimp.

“Really?” Yuuri replies brightly.

“Of course! I’m one of the best players in Detroit! With my help, you’ll be an expert in no time!”

There’s a loud bang when Victor reflexively jerks his knee against the table. Yuuri turns to him, alarmed. “Victor, are you okay?”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Victor croaks, suppressing a groan of pain. He forces a smile as he grits out, “…Best player?”

Yuuri nods enthusiastically. “Yeah! He’s great! Phichit’s always been _really_ good with his hands!”

By this point Victor doesn’t even know what to say. He just stares at Yuuri in disbelief. Surely they can’t be talking about what he thinks they’re talking about. There’s no way that Yuuri would practise _that_ with someone other that Victor… Right? But Yuuri doesn’t seem to notice his inner turmoil and Victor’s getting nothing out of Yuuri’s innocent expression so he turns to Phichit in hopes for some form of clarification.

Upon meeting his gaze, Phichit _winks_ at him.

And then Victor just… Loses it.

He doesn’t blow up or go on a rampage or anything (because he’s Victor Nikiforov and Victor doesn’t _do_ emotional outbursts), but he _does_ end up downing his alcohol glass after glass, drinking until the only rational thought he has is that he can’t let go of Yuuri.

He clings to Yuuri the whole night.

 

+1: Victor Nikiforov

Victor’s running, he’s pushing his legs harder than he ever has before, desperate to get to the edge of the rink as quick as possible. He’s so happy, so proud. He’s on cloud nine. _Yuuri did it._ He finished his performance beautifully despite his nerves and lack of sleep and he even added in a _quadruple flip_ at the end. He’s _amazing_. Victor can’t be any prouder.

Yuuri dashes across the ice and meets Victor halfway. His cheeks are flushed as he looks at Victor in anticipation, waiting for his approval. And _God_ , Yuuri doesn’t even need to ask, because he’s so amazing, he’s _perfect_ and as he approaches, Victor can only think about how much he wants to kiss the Japanese man then and there.

And so he does.

They both tumble onto the ice and Victor grips Yuuri’s head carefully to cushion the fall. It doesn’t really occur to him that they’re being watched until the audience roars into applause at their display of affection and he spots a camera focusing in on them from the corner of his eyes.

There’s a high chance that they’re being filmed on national television—Yuuri will probably yell at him for it later when it sinks in—but right now Victor only feels joy at the fact that he’s holding Yuuri in his arms for the whole world to see.

Yuuri reciprocates his affectionate smile, and with the way Yuuri’s looking at him and vice versa, he’s pretty sure that what they’re thinking must be obvious to anyone looking at them.

Yuuri is his. And he is Yuuri’s.

 And there’s nothing anyone can do to change that.

_So there._

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted more jealous!Victor so I wrote this super self-indulgent fic. Huge thanks to supercrunch for helping me out with the sexual innuendos, she's superb at inappropriate jokes, bless.
> 
> For those of you who are wondering about what Phichit and Yuuri are actually talking about, it's about a first-person shooter game. And yes, Phichit is definitely messing with Victor on purpose. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
